Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.087\;12$
Explanation: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ : there is 1 zero If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{8}$ and the 1 zero , there are $\exponentColor{2}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.087\;12 = \leadingColor{8}.712 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-2}}$